heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Justin (Total Drama)
Justin, labeled The Eye Candy, was a camper on Total Drama Island as a member of the Screaming Gophers. He was also a cast member on Total Drama Action, where he was the main antagonist for the first half of the season, and was a member of the Killer Grips. He did not compete on Total Drama World Tour, but appeared in the peanut gallery on the Total Drama World Tour Aftermath. He was seen with the original contestants on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Involvement Total Drama Island "Not So Happy Campers - Part 1" Justin arrived with the rest of the cast in the first episode, and upon his arrival, more than half the girls, along with Owen, gushed over him at first glance. Courtney even was enamored enough to say, "Oh....wow." Chris informs Justin that he was chosen to be a Total Drama Island contestant because of his looks. Owen wanted to know where Justin got those "cool" pants and Justin replied they were worn out. Justin is soon placed on the Screaming Gophers. "Not So Happy Campers - Part 2" Justin joins his team in the first challenge and jumps off the thousand foot cliff into the lake. He doesn't land into the safe zone, but luckily due to his "looks," the sharks don't eat him and just help him get back to land. "The Big Sleep" While the other contestants were trying to stay awake in the challenge, Justin stood completely still with his eyes wide open for several hours. Trent and Gwen were amazed by his complete focus, but when they tried to speak to him, he neglected to respond. They soon discovered that he had painted fake eyes over his eyelids, and Eva immediately noticed and pointed out that he was cheating. He was disqualified from the challenge by Chris since he had been sleeping the entire time. "Dodgenrawl" Justin competes in the dodgeball challenge with his team, but in the end his team lost to the Killer Bass. "Not Quite Famous" Justin was unanimously chosen by his team to compete in the talent show when he spilled water on his chest, after putting out a fire, and made it sizzle when touching his skin. In the talent show, he proceeded to pose on stage and pour water on himself. Justin failed to win immunity for his team and was voted off in this episode because Heather convinced her alliance (Beth and Lindsay), Owen (whom she bribed with cake), and Izzy to vote him off. "Haute Camp-ture" Justin never speaks aloud, instead allowing his looks to speak for him - thus, he has no lines other than the first episode. What he did at Playa Des Losers is unknown outside of his tanning, diving and looking at himself in the mirror. He did, however, seem to form a feud with Noah off-screen. "The Very Last Episode, Really!" In the finale, Heather pulls off his shirt to try and distract Gwen from winning the final challenge (although this backfired when it ended up distracting Owen as well). "Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island" Justin's character starts to shine more, where he finally beings to speak once again. In the special, Justin shows that he has a dishonest side, and he eventually abandons Katie and Sadie in a cave when he gets annoyed by their chatter. It's during this episode that Justin unveils his "powers" so that he can win the million dollars. His "powers" take all but Izzy by surprise (though even she falls victim to it), making Eva hate him. Throughout the episode, Justin uses his "powers" in various ways to try and win. At the end of the challenge, he manages to get Chef's plane and parachute down to Lindsay. He takes the case away from Lindsay, but he is then attacked by Eva and Noah, who dump fish on him. Justin immediately begins to panic, and Izzy then slams a bucket onto his head and steals the case from him. Justin begins to aimlessly wander around with the bucket on his head, until his parachute gets tangled up in the stampede and he ends up being dragged all the way to the dock by the other contestants. He was technically the last person to make it to the dock and make it to season two. Total Drama Action "Monster Crash" Justin starts out the season being a lot more vocal, sneaky, and manipulative than he was in his short tenure in the previous season. From the very beginning, he uses his good looks to his advantage by charming everyone around him. In the first challenge, he charms the monster into gently placing him into the inflatable holding pit (instead of just dropping him like the rest of the cast). He is put on the Killer Grips. "Alien Resurr-eggtion" During the challenge to find alien eggs, he gets sprayed with alien goo inside a room with Leshawna. "Riot On Set" Justin is seen to be very emotional with Duncan's performance in the acting challenge. "Beach Blanket Bogus" Knowing how Beth and Lindsay are infatuated with him (to the point they even fight for his affections), Justin reveals that he is going to use Beth's growing feelings for him to his advantage. After accepting her friendship bracelet, he hopes that he can lure her into an alliance to do whatever he wants. This parallels the way how Heather used them in the past. "3:10 to Crazytown" Despite his tactics, he is a poor performer at challenges, and half of the time, he does not even participate at all. He also expresses a bunch of model rights in his various contracts. "The Chefshank Redemption" Justin decides to use a spoon as a mirror instead of helping his team dig through the ground. Despite his poor performance in challenges, he has a lot of power on his team. When he overhears Trent and Gwen discussing him throwing challenges for her, Justin uses this to turn the team against the two and eliminate Trent. They blackmail Gwen into making a deal with them for her to throw the challenge, which ultimately causes her own elimination. "One Flu Over the Cuckoos" Another example of him taking the easy way out in challenges is in this episode's challenge, in which he takes his shirt off to get Beth to read the medical books to him instead of reading them himself. "The Sand Witch Project" Justin is first seen kicking a soccer ball with Duncan while DJ is asleep between them. When the contestants get their challenge, Justin was shocked to see that Chris got impaled and "died". Justin was angry when Chris revealed that he wasn't really impaled and that the challenge was all about horror movies. At the end of the episode, Justin was one of the contestants that wanted to keep DJ on the show instead of Chef. "Masters of Disasters" His insecurities start to show in when he gains a bunch of visible injuries, somberly stating that he will not get any more skin care line endorsements after this because of his injuries. "Full Metal Drama" These insecurities continue to grow in the challenge, in which his effect on Lindsay and Beth is extremely subdued, and he becomes a target for elimination to them after they lose. In the same episode, he asks Izzy if she thinks he is attractive, to which she says that she never got the big deal about him and his looks, which angers him. He creates a new hair flip which saves him from elimination, and uses it on Lindsay and Beth to get rid of Izzy from the competition. "Ocean's Eight - Or Nine" Before the challenge could start, Justin told Chris that Owen was missing right before Heather also mentions that they have a missing player. Later, Justin uses Owen to escape from a bank vault. At the end of the episode, it is revealed that Owen is eliminated from the competition, but before he goes he gives a very long speech. Halfway trough the speech Justin, Lindsay and Beth throw their trophies at Owen. "One Million Bucks, B.C." His role as an antagonist seemingly ends after he gains a new teammate in the form of Courtney. "Dial M for Merger" His injuries and insecurities continue, in which he receives a black eye from Beth, and after looking at himself in the mirror, calls himself a circus freak. Now that the teams are merged, he has conversations with his brain, realizing that he needs to use it to get further in the game, since he cannot rely on his looks anymore in the competition. "Super Hero-ld" After realizing that he can count on his brain, he reveals to Harold and Duncan that he has been thinking a lot. He realizes that they need to stick together since the girls outnumber them. In order to balance to guys-to-girls ratio, Justin states they should form a guys' alliance, which they agree to. After the challenge is complete, Justin suggests that they should target Courtney, but since she has immunity, he agrees with Duncan to vote off Leshawna. They succeed with help from Courtney. "The Princess Pride" The alliance completely falls apart in the next challenge, as he and Duncan get into a heated rivalry for Courtney's affection (whom Justin recently gained a crush on). He manages to gain help from Harold due to his conflict with Duncan, but betrays him shortly after. Thinking he won Courtney's heart, the two are about to share a kiss until Chris announces that he has to sword fight with Courtney to win invincibility. Justin lets his feelings get in the way and surrenders to Courtney. This winds up becoming Justin's fatal mistake as Courtney has no problem pushing him off the tower in order to win. As a result, his greatly admired body is damaged during the fall, putting him in a full body cast. To make things worse, he is voted off that night. Nobody seems to care about him leaving the competition. "The Aftermath: IV" In the finale, the question he decides to ask the finalists, Duncan and Beth, is whether they find him attractive still. Beth admits that he still looks good, which he smiles about. At the end of the episode, Beth's boyfriend Brady comes out, and Justin is so surprised at how handsome Brady looks and is slightly bitter towards him. Justin then states that he feels like an ugly person compared to him, and scowls at Beth and her boyfriend as they hug. It is revealed in Beth's ending that Justin voted for Beth to win. "Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special" After Total Drama Action has ended, Justin seems to have given up his old ways and seems to have actually made some real friendships, forming a band with Harold, Cody, and Trent called The Drama Brothers. The band completely takes off and becomes a success (though Justin himself admits that he does not play any instruments, but the fans do not care). However, when their egos grow and creative differences take place, they break up. It is revealed that Justin breaks up with a girl via text. He joins the other contestants when it comes to stopping Chris' new reality show, but when their bus crashes, Justin joins Geoff and a few others to find help, which causes him to miss the chance to compete in Total Drama World Tour after Chris rescues those who remain. Total Drama World Tour "Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water" Justin returns as a commentator, now seated in the Peanut Gallery with the others who did not make it into Total Drama World Tour. When Blaineley says "Not so cool, Ezekiel," Justin notes how hilarious it is to use "Ezekiel" and "cool" in the same sentence. Justin is also seen in one of Harold's recaps, first punching him while he is trying to pee when Harold is talking about bladder sizes. He's also seen amongst others lined up to beat up Harold as he calculates a long math problem. When Harold sings Baby, Justin joins his fellow band mates as back up singers for Harold. Despite being just a back up, he manages to psych out Blaineley, who is overwhelmed with excitement and screams for Justin to marry her as she faints. He then leaves with Trent and Harold, after being chased by a yellow school bus full of private school girls. "Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon" Justin appears again as a commentator taking calls from viewers. He and the Drama Brothers play the music for Save This Show. When Blaineley suggests that the Drama Brothers get back together, he thinks it is a bad idea. He is seen being tied up and lowered into the shark infested tank by Blaineley, along with the other ex-contestants, as Izzy defuses a bomb. Once the bomb explodes, Justin is seen lying on a nearby diving board. In a deleted scene he is shown being pushed out of the aftermath studio in pain on a gurney after the the bomb explodes. "Aftermath Aftermayhem" Justin is still in the Peanut Gallery. He plays tambourine with the rest of the Drama Brothers in Her Real Name Isn't Blaineley. Justin does not get a chance to join season three, as the can he had received contained regular peanuts. "Hawaiian Style" Justin chooses to join Team Cody, along with most of the Peanut Gallery. When Bridgette notes that Heather's team only has one team member and Alejandro's has five, she forces Justin, along with Eva, Leshawna, and Owen to join Heather's team. He smiles evilly along with the rest of his team when they decide to nominate Blaineley to play for Heather. "Plains, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles" Justin was seen with the other eliminated contestants, waiting for one of the final three contestants to arrive. "Hawaiian Punch" Justin didn't speak during the episode. He was angry at Alejandro for almost killing Cody by knocking him into the shark-infested waters. At the end of the episode, Justin was seen with the other contestants at the top of the volcano. He was last seen swimming away from the island, as the volcano erupted. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island "Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!" Justin appears for the last time on the boat, along with the other original contestants. He is seen charming Beth again, until a seagull poops on his hair, disturbing them both. Allies *Beth *Cody *Harold *Owen *Leshawna *Trent Enemies *Eva *Duncan *Courtney *Gwen *Heather *Katie *Sadie *Noah Appearances Total Drama Island *"Not So Happy Campers - Part 1" *"Not So Happy Campers - Part 2" *"The Big Sleep" *"Dodgebrawl" *"Not Quite Famous" *"Haute Camp-ture" *"The Very Last Episode, Really!" *"Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island" Total Drama Action *"Monster Crash" *"Alien Resurr-eggtion" *"Riot On Set" *"Beach Blanket Bogus" *"3:10 to Crazytown" *"The Chefshank Redemption" *"One Flu Over the Cuckoos" *"The Sand Witch Project" *"Masters of Disasters" *"Full Metal Drama" *"Ocean's Eight - Or Nine" *"One Million Bucks, B.C." *"Million Dollar Babies" *"Dial M for Merger" *"Super Hero-ld" *"The Princess Pride" *"The Aftermath: IV" *"Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special" Total Drama World Tour *"Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water" *"Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon" *"Aftermath Aftermayhem" *"Hawaiian Style" *"Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles" *"Hawaiian Punch" Total Drama: Revenge of the Island *"Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!" Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Total Drama Characters Category:Total Drama Island Category:Total Drama Action Category:Total Drama World Tour Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Category:Contestants Category:Alive Category:Villains Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Screaming Gophers Team Category:Killer Grips Team Category:Antagonist